epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles Semi-Finale: Napoleon Dynamite vs Adolf Hitler
Time to kick off the two part finale, for real, no "Prank (GONE WRONG)" in the title. I've beat this horse a bunch, but this time it's finally going to sleep in the stall. Without further ado, part one to the two-part Awesome Rap Battles finale. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7ghIuf0V-o <---INSTRUMENTAL Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! ADOLF HITLER? VERSUS... NAPOLEON... DYNAMITE... BEGIN? Adolf Hitler: I've been biding time in this competition, now I shall act, Now all stand back, and let a real villain grab the cash! Napoleon Dynamite: Oh gosh, I don’t even need to tear you apart! The good guys always win! Cue the shark! *a shark eats Adolf Hitler. The camera shows A6 and Wonderpikachu12, sitting at a desk covered in paper, talking, but suddenly...* WonderPikachu12 & Awesomesix: Well, that's a huge summer project done. Time to go back to work on ARB revival number 21. So, hey, A6, where we gonna take this twist? I was thinking bring in the gods and shit, Then they hire some new employees, who all have weird powers, And they have to solve the mystery of the camp in like, and hour, Throw in some prehistoric -That’s absurd! What about the competitors? Uh, say hello to N.E.R.D.? Okay, besides just completely overstuffing the plot, Take the original competitors, what’ve you got? Well, I was thinking Cleopatra and Capone, Kinda, get together. Oh and- Lemme guess, they’re clones? Yeah, and that should explain a lot. Like, all the historical inaccuracies and what not. What about using the real Master Chief in season 2? I’d rather not. So anyways, this Easter Bunny dude, Lennon sees him, right- Okay, so let me get this straight. You won’t use Master Chief, because he doesn’t show his face. You’d rather recycle an already bad idea with Ross, Stick it onto Lennon, throw that into the plot, Make him see the Bunny -because that’d be so funny!- But you’re really just trying to God Mode Capone to get the money? Well, there’s Rick Grimes, and -Yeah, no one will read this stuff. Season one was going fine, then Poe showed up, Now we’re going down some edgy Mary Sue rabbit hole- I see what you did there. That wasn’t a pun, you dolt. Fine. If you don’t like it, then just don’t write it. I mean, you already hogged it without letting us decide shit. Uh, who’s “us”? Wait, have you just now forgotten? Tux, Gordon, and Lexi were also brought in. Oh, well you see- Oh, now I get it. I think he brought us in so he could take more credit. Hey Lexi, what- This isn’t new, you should’ve seen his comics. Some dumb collab he got kicked out of for hogging all the products. If I remember, didn’t you shoehorn in some girl you liked? With all your asspull plots, that sounds about right. That was when I was twelve, of course it was shitty. Oh really? Cause at 17, you’re still not witty. Hey, who wrote most of Little Mac vs Rocky? You didn’t let me catch up, don’t try to fault me! Don’t try to brag about your writing! I was helping at the start, Then you kicked out good ole' CW here to a crap battle part! Eh, I don’t care. Less writing for me to do. Loyg, go back to work. Whatever, dude. A6, you’re taking all the scripts, you’re writing all the lines! Dude, you’re even writing me. These aren’t my own lines! Wait, these aren’t mine either, I’m not touching any keys! Then, who’s writing? *The two look towards the audience, the camera spinning to reveal…* Bantha117: Why of course, the monkey! *Bantha rips off another mask, revealing himself to be...* Tigerisnormal: I'm coming for you, Conner... *Tiger dabs.* TO BE CONTINUED. Did someone win? Awesomesix WonderPikachu12 Lexi, Loyg, and/or CW Category:Blog posts